Scavenger Hunt: Bear School Gear
Standard You’re headed to the Skellige Islands, and more specifically, An Skellig. Look for either the Urialla Harbor Signpost (then head north), or follow the road west from the Trail to Yngvar's Fang Signpost. You will come to a fort, and when you find some stairs you should take them down into the dungeon. Defeat any of the foes in your way, then use your Witcher Senses to spot a lever, pulling it and dropping through a hole. Turn right when you reach a crossroad, going up some stairs and climbing over some rocks to reach a room with a throne. In there will be a chest that contains the Bear School Armor Diagram, the Bear School Gauntlets Diagram, the Bear School Boots Diagram, and finally the Bear School Trousers Diagram. When you’re done, use your Witcher Senses to spot another lever that will allow you to make your escape. Next you’re headed to the most northwestern island in this region, Spikeroog. Fast travel to the Svorlag signpost, then follow the only road that runs to the southwest. When you reach a cave, head inside and kill the pesky drowners, then climb up some rocks and jump across a gap. You should be able to snag the Bear School Crossbow Diagram from the skeleton. While in the same region, head to Ard Skellig and locate the Palisade Signpost. From there move directly to the south (cutting through the forest and over the small mountain), or you can follow the road that runs southwest, then south, then back to the southeast. This will deliver you to the Ruined Inn, and after using Aard to blast your way through some debris, you can head down to the basement. You’ll be greeted by a couple of wraiths, but after they are no longer a factor you can grab the Bear School Steel Sword Diagram and get back to business. The final piece of the standard gear is also found on Ard Skellig, but this time you’ll want to find the Rogne signpost. Follow the road that goes east from there, then turn north when it gives you the option. You can take this all the way to your destination, Fort Etnir. You’ll have to deal with some Gargoyles and an Ice Elemental, but there is only one room to search once you’re free to do so. Grab the Bear School Silver Sword Diagram and get ready to move on to the enhanced variations. Enhanced Fast travel to the Ruined Inn on Ard Skellig and head along the shore to the east. If you have a boat, take that instead of tasking Roach with this off-road trip. When you get close to the southeast part of the island, look for a cave that connects to the water, then go inside and all the way to the far end. Use your Witcher Senses to locate a chest with the Enhanced Bear School Armor Diagram inside. Head back to the west side of Ard Skellig and locate either the Kaer Muire Signpost or the Wild Shore Signpost. If it's Kaer Muire you go with, take the road that runs north along the shore, ducking into the woods on the east, just a bit more than half way to Wild Shore. If you fast travel to Wild Shore, take the road that runs south, darting into the woods to the east a short way down the road. You'll find a Place of Power ridiculously close to your objective. When you locate an unmarked cave, head inside and deal with the 3 Lv 16 farting Rock Trolls named Jesse, Dodger, and Joe, then steal the Enhanced Bear School Boots Diagram from a chest near the fire. The rock trolls' names are an easter egg to some popular YouTube celebrities, and are voice by the same individuals. Using the previous piece of gear as a point of reference, you are headed to Undvik, which is the large island to the west of Wild Shore. On the northeast part of Undvik is a Signpost called Marlin Coast, and there should be a boat or two kicking around as well. Grab one of these, then sail northeast to a small island. Find a cave blocked by ice, then use Aard to smash through the blockade. You'll find a chest inside that contains the Enhanced Bear School Trousers Diagram. Fast travel back to the Rogne Signpost in Ard Skellig and again take the road that goes east, turning north when you are given the opportunity. You won't have to go far before you spot a ruined tower. As long as you arrive during the day this area will be unguarded, allowing you to acquire the Enhanced Bear School Gauntlets Diagram with little to no fuss. You'll need to locate Prison Island for this sword, and when you do, look for the Kaer Almhult Signpost. Follow the road from there as it hooks around the island and delivers you to a fort. Kill any pirates that stand in your way, then look for some stairs to your right. Go up the stairs and use your Witcher Senses to locate the Enhanced Bear School Steel Sword Diagram. The final piece of enhanced gear is on the northeast side of Ard Skellig. You'll find it over the mountain from northeast of Kaer Gelen, or just to the southeast of Yustianna's Grotto. Either way, you'll need to do some off-roading until you locate an abandoned castle filled with alghouls. Go into the cave basement and use your Witcher Senses in the tunnels until you find the Enhanced Bear School Silver Sword Diagram, then it's on to superior gear. Superior Northwest from the Hangman's Tree Signpost in Velen is a cave. You might have already visited this cave during the secondary quest A Deadly Plot acquired in Novigrad, but either way, it's there. Go inside the cave and look for a small room on the left. You’ll find the Superior Bear School Armor Diagram, the Superior Bear School Gauntlets Diagram, the Superior Bear School Boots Diagram and the Superior Bear School Trousers Diagram. Still in Velen, move to an area between the Downwarren Signpost and the Ancient Oak Signpost. You want a Signpost called the Ruined Tower. There might be an Earth Elemental there, so do what you need to do to remove that threat, then use your Witcher Senses to spot the Superior Bear School Steel Sword Diagram in the stone ruins. Fast travel from the Ruined Tower Signpost to The Orphans of Crookback Bog Signpost and start making your way southwest through the swamp until you reach the square hut visible on the map. near there is a cave covered by an illusion that you can bypass using the Nehaleni's Eye item that you received during the Wandering in the Dark quest. Look on the right side for the chest that contains the Superior Bear School Silver Sword Diagram. Master-crafted Fast travel to the Crossroads Signpost in Velen. If you don't have that, try the Ancient Oak Signpost and take the road south. You will eventually bump into the Crossroads Signpost. From there, take the road as it runs south and then southwest. There's only one road, so stay on it until you reach the Destroyed Bastion Signpost. You're looking for a ruined stone tower, and near there you will find theMastercrafted Bear School Armor Diagram, the Mastercrafted Bear School Gauntlets Diagram, theMastercrafted Bear School Boots Diagram and the Mastercrafted Bear School Trousers Diagram. Grab them all and then it's on to the next. Fast travel to the Blackbough Signpost and take the road that goes to the northwest. When the road starts to curve directly west, keep going northwest and into the woods. Find a cave that leads you into the side of a cliff, following the right wall until you find a chest at the back. You should see it tucked away behind a pillar. Grab the Mastercrafted Bear School Steel Sword Diagram and backtrack to the Blackbough Signpost. The final piece of gear of the entire collection is close to the Road to Bald Mountain Signpost. Fast travel there and then start moving southwest along the coast. Just keep following the coast, keeping the water on your right until you see an island. It's very, very small and has a rock on it. Swim to the island and look behind the rock to find the Mastercrafted Bear School Silver Sword Diagram. Journal Entry :Scavenger Hunt: Bear School Gear: :During one of his many escapades, Geralt happened across the diagram of a powerful item that once belonged to a legendary witcher of the Bear School. He decided to investigate further, hoping there was more where that came from... :His efforts were rewarded: Geralt acquired diagrams for all the armor and weapons used by Bear School witchers. During his search he also learned of the fate of a witcher-adventurer named Gerd, the previous owner of this extraordinary set. :Scavenger Hunt: Bear School Gear Upgrade Diagrams - Part 1, 2 : :During one of his numerous adventures, Geralt got his hands on a map covered with strange markings. He quickly deduced that they indicated the locations of hidden witcher caches and, intrigued by the chance of discovering long-lost crafting schematics, he set out to find them. :Geralt found all the caches marked on the map and recovered the crafting schematics contained therein. With these in hand, he could add life-saving improvements to his combat gear. He did not know how many more such caches remained undiscovered in the world - but hoped one day he would have the chance to find more. References https://www.primagames.com/games/witcher-3/walkthrough/how-get-bear-school-gear-witcher-3 Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 treasure hunts